Remember the Name
by ChocoLalaLandGirl
Summary: Shakespear said "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." Well what if the rose didn't have a name, or at least couldn't remember? If the rose forgot who it was, would the rest of the world forget too? If you don't remember yourself, who will?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everything was dark and cold. I was scared; almost too scared to move. The ground was hard and damp underneath me and I shivered silently. I could hear footsteps, no more than a few meters away. I had to get out of here! But…where was here? Where was I and why would I be in a dark, cold, lonely alley before the sun was even up anyway? Come to think of it, who was "I"? And why couldn't I remember?

A pair of footsteps came too close for comfort and I silently pulled myself up and behind a trashcan. My heart was pounding in time with the throbbing on the back of my head and my body aching as I tried not to breath too loud or heavily. They passed by, just as all the others did and I stood, still silent, looking around as to some glimpse of something-anything!- that could give me some clue as to who I was or how I had gotten here. I was wearing a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans and a tiny red shirt that exposed both my shoulders and a strip of my flat stomach. I was wearing socks but no shoes until I spotted a pair of healed slip ons lying a few feet away. I put them on as to not step in one of the horrifying puddles of who knows what everywhere. None of my clothes seemed too messed up, other than a few spots of dirt, and my hair, short and perfectly straight, seemed no messier than it would have if I had just woken up after a rough night's sleep. And for all I could tell, that's all that had happened. But why couldn't I remember anything?

I searched and found nothing else but the over-flowing garbage cans and a few questionable smudges on the bricks. I didn't want to stay here any longer, even if I had no idea where else to go! Maybe if I found something familiar…I might start to remember. I waited until there was utter silence, almost crushingly quiet. Once I was sure there wasn't anyone outside of my alley hiding place, taking a quick pace down the street. Then I began to think 'which way should I be going?' I decided it didn't really matter, since I had no idea where I lived!  
>Only a few blocks later, I heard another pair of footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace to speed walking and the second person matched it. I started jogging now, afraid to look behind me. But the stalker was catching up now, barely a meter behind from what it sounded like. I spared a quick glance backward to see a tall, dark hedgehog with red stripes, looking curious.<br>''Hey...'' he said thoughtfully, as if trying to figure something out before he spoke. Something about me maybe. Well so was I. I broke into a run and he called out for me to wait.  
>''Stay away from me!'' I yelled and I heard him slow to a stop, though I kept running.<p>

It was probably a good ten minutes before I trusted myself to slow down, finally getting out of the shady part of town. I sat at a bus stop to catch my breath and exhaustion swept over me all at once. My head was still pounding, but now it was so bad that I doubled over, clutching the spot. I could feel a large, throbbing bump where the pain was coming from and wondered what had happened to me. Maybe that was why I couldn't remember anything.  
>My muscles ached and I felt stiff and tired, but I didn't want to stay in the same place for too long. I had to figure out where I lived or, more importantly, who I was! I stood back up; ignoring the burning intensity and protest screamed by my leg muscles and started walking. The sun had mostly risen by now, illuminating the sky and beginning to warm the day a little. A few people were out and about now, but they seemed to pay me little to no mind. I kept walking, trying to find something familiar, but everything seemed so...distant.<br>It was about noon when I found myself in a park. It seemed like I had been there before, like a dream almost, but I still had no recollection of my life. My stomach was protesting having nothing to eat yet that day, mixed in with all the walking I'd done, and my body still ached, though I couldn't place why.  
>I decided to wrest for a bit, sitting at a water fountain at the top of a hill. The sun was warm but not hot, and I began to relax. It didn't last long; as a feeling crept over me that I was being watched. Paranoia set in and I tried skimming through the crowd to see if any eyes were fixed on me. I didn't find any specifically, but I decided to move on as a precaution.<br>Now I definitely knew I was being watched; almost feeling the presence of someone else proceeding through the scattered people behind me. I couldn't have caught anyone calling me through the blots of conversation, not that I'd have known what name to answer to either way. I cut off the path and headed up a clear hill, now able to feel a pair of eyes following my every move. I wasn't sure whether or not to run, so I kept walking, completely trying to ignore the voice calling behind me. I felt a brush of wind sweep over me gently and heard an exasperated sigh from much closer than I'd have expected. A hand wrapped around my wrist and held me still.  
>''Where are you going?'' a voice asked. It sounded so familiar...Why couldn't I remember anything?<br>''L-let me...'' I trailed off, turning to see a pair of green eyes I so deeply recognized but couldn't remember.  
>''Look, I know you're still probably mad at me but...'' he trailed off, looking almost as confused as I felt. ''Amy?'' the blue hedgehog asked.<br>''I-is that...my name?''

**A/N: OMG! A new story already! This idea's been in my head for the longest time, so I hope you enjoyed this. I plan on continuing, but I'd like to see some of you review and tell me whether or not you think it'll be any good So let me know if I should keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I tried to remember. I tried so hard! I thought about the girl, Amy he had said, with him. A blue hedgehog just above her height, with a tight build suggesting he was stronger than his small body shape would suggest. I tried to imagine them together, him and the 'Amy' girl…but it was hard. It was hard to imagine anything about myself, or "Amy", or me being her! And I couldn't bring my mind to connect the two. That name and myself; we were isolated from one another.

I turned my focus back to him, his eyes scrutinizing me very deeply. He looked into my eyes so deeply it scared me, as if he could see into my mind. And I wondered what he was looking for, since he might know me better than myself. Then I thought…what if he didn't? What if he was mistaken, or trying to trick me? How could I know whether or not to trust him? And if not him…who?

I tried to pull away a little, but his grip on my wrist only tightened. He reach out with his other hand slowly, almost cautiously, and ran his fingers through my hair, making me flinch since my head was still banging. He didn't seem to take much notice, still looking deep in my eyes like he was trying to find someone. I saw their reflection in his, scared and confused and…empty. Like something was missing.

"We've gotta go see Tails." He said, pulling me closer to him.

"Wait, who's Tails?" he picked me up into his arms. "Where are you taking me? Who _are_ you?"

I was struggling to break away, but he had an iron grip around my knees and waist, holding me bridal style. Suddenly, he took off running, seeming to not slow at all by my added weight. In fact, he was going faster than I think I'd ever run in my life (though I had no idea really) without putting too much effort into it at all! I kept struggling, demanding he let me go once I was able to stop momentarily gawking at his speed.

"Let me go! Stop! I don't even _know_ who you are! Do I?" I knew struggling was pointless, so I stopped resisting and kept persisting questions thrown at him. But he wasn't focused on my words, with a look on his face that explained he was too deep in thought to hear me. I just hoped he wouldn't run into a tree or something.

A short moment later, he came to a hasty stop in front of a huge mansion. There were a few palm trees on either side of a long driveway and a large front porch with enormous doors, one of which was opened with a rather large woman standing outside, shaking off a feather duster.

"Oh hello! You've found Amy!" she greeted in a thick accent the hedgehog as he carried me, still ignoring my resistance, up to the doors, "We were beginning to worry about you, dear." She addressed me, with a strange look on her face as she saw my confused expression.

"Would you please put me DOWN?" I commanded rather than asked. He set me down just inside the front door, but kept a tight grip on my arm. "Tell me what's going ON!"

He shot a glance at the woman outside, now standing in the doorway just behind him and looking back and forth between the two of us. "There's something wrong with her, Ella; I don't think she realizes who she is." He said worriedly.

The woman, Ella I presumed, shot me one last glance and turned to him, "What do you mean?" she asked in a confused and somewhat frightened way.

"I don't think she can remember anything."

"I can't." I almost whispered, and my eyes started to sting.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Ella asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I…I can't remember anything." I said, wondering why they hadn't asked me for myself as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Where's Tails?" he asked her, and she pointed up a magnificent staircase and he lifted me back up, zooming to the top at a ridiculous speed, bursting into a room off to the left. "Tails, something's wrong with Amy." He said bluntly, as a small yellow fox spun around in a chair to face us, two fluffy tails sticking out behind him. I presumed that was "Tails".

"What is it?" he asked in a slightly gruff voice as I was set down on a fluffy beanbag chair in the corner.

"She can't remember anything! Not even her name!"

"What? But why?"

"I don't know!" They both turned to me, expecting an answer. I backed further into the corner, my lip involuntarily quivering with fear and confusion.

"It's okay, Amy." The hedgehog said comfortingly as he slowly slid over to me on his knees. "Can you remember anything?" he was much quieter now, making me feel a little less scared.

"N-n-not r-really. I j-just remember…I woke up in an a-alley somewhere."

"Anything else?" Tails asked, matching his friend's quiet tone.

"Well…I was sore and my head was throbbing-it still is-and I was scared. So I left and tried to find something familiar, but…" another tears slid down my face.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It'll be okay, Amy. I promise." He wiped away the single tear drop and held me gently in his arms.

"But I can't remember anything." I choked off in a tiny voice.

I twirled the straw around in the milkshake Ella had made me. I was hungry and tired and it looked really good, but I was too nervous to try to sip at it or anything, so I just sat on the counter in the kitchen where Tails had told me to wait. I heard the front door open in the room over and a very high-pitched, frantic voice begin speaking with the little fox-his name had something to do with his tails; Tailor, Tailers, I couldn't quite remember. So far the only name I had been able to remember was Ella, since she had given me a formal introduction while she blended the milkshake.

"Rogue said she hasn't seen her since last night! She said they hung out for just a little while and Amy left, but she hasn't heard from her since then! She said she'd call if she heard from her, but…I'm worried! Did either of you find her?"

"It's okay! Calm down for a second, okay. She's here but…" the fox began and I heard them both begin to walk this way.

"Oh where is she? I've been really worried!" I saw the fox appear in the doorway with a small, peach colored bunny, a small blue creature floating along behind her. "Oh Amy!" she exclaimed, taking a step closer.

I shrunk back and slid off the opposite side of the counter, avoiding her hug.

"She doesn't remember you." The blue hedgehog said from the doorway next to me where he was casually leaning. "She doesn't remember anyone or anything. Not even herself, I guess." He sounded…confused; maybe even annoyed. Like it was bugging him. Like I was frustrating him because my stupid head wouldn't lock my own name in for more than a few minutes on my own. Now _I_ was mad at me!

"W-what do you…" the bunny girl started, looking over into my fearful eyes.

"It's alright!" the fox boy calmed her, "I think it's probably amnesia, but I can't say anything for certain until Chuck and I finish running a few tests. But for now…Amy can't remember anything."

She turned her gaze to me, "I-is it…true Amy?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor, avoiding her teary eyes, "I…I'm sorry. I just…don't know anything…about me."

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Hope you guys are liking this; I'm trying to progress kinda quickly, so if I leave anything out, please feel free to message me and I'll catch you up. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see some more for each chapter! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tails explained later that day why I couldn't remember anything: Something had happened to me, though it was undeterminable what at the time, which had hit me really hard in the head. When it did, a part of my brain, where virtually all of my memories were stored, had been disconnected from the accessible part. The brain tissues were already rebuilding themselves, but until they were done completely, I wouldn't be able to remember anything from that part. Once they had completely healed, all of my memories would come back, all at once pretty much, and things would go back to normal.

I was on my way outside to get some fresh air when I noticed someone calling my name. Actually, they had called me a few times already, but I hadn't even noticed it was my name at first.

"Amy!" I matched the voice in my head with a name quickly and turned on my heel to face Sonic.

"Don't call me that!" I blurted without really thinking about it.

He had a puzzled expression on his face and let out a quick chuckle. "Than what should I call you?"

"I…I don't know, but…I'm not Amy! Or…not the Amy you all want me to be."

"What do you mean? You _are_ Amy, even if you don't know it."

"But that's the thing! I _do_ know I'm Amy, but…I don't know who Amy is. Not as well as any of you, at least! So if you call me that…I feel like I'm disappointing you when I'm not the same one you guys are expecting."

"That's crazy, Ames-er…no name." he joked, making me brighten a little, "Your our friend no matter what and we don't want to make you who or what you're not. You'll remember everything eventually, and I'm sorry we keep making it seem like you have to now. It's just kind of weird, you know? For all of us."

I sighed, knowing he was right, "Well, I guess Amy is better than no name."

He chuckled slightly, "So where were you headed?"

I looked back over my shoulder at the door, only a few feet away, "I…forgot." We both took a moment to laugh at this. "I was just going out to get some fresh air I think."

"Sounds nice; mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

We walked a few blocks to the park, where he had found me the day before, and were enjoying the nice, gentle breeze drifting slowly over. The sun was hidden by a few clouds, but other than that it was a pretty nice day. We talked as we went, well mostly he did; trying to convince me about some giant hammer I had and I could use for whenever I felt like it.

"Okay, where is this giant hammer than?" I asked.

"I don't know! No one does but you!"

"You're so making this up!"

He laughed, "Why would I make something like that up?"

"Because you thought I'd believe you and try to find it, but it's not even real!"

He groaned, "Okay, would you believe me if I told you I could go faster than anything on this whole planet.

I laughed, "I'll admit you are pretty fast, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Yo Sonic! Heads up!" A voice called from across the field we were walking by. I turned and saw a red Echidna who had just thrown a football in our direction. Sonic was looking at the football sailing over our heads now, a smirk on his face.

"Are you gonna get that?" I asked, seeing it was either going to hit or be a very near miss to the water fountain pretty far behind us. That Echidna had one heck of an arm!

"Just wait and watch." He said coolly.

There was a little by sitting at the fountain with his feet dangling in the water, directly in the path of the football. "Look out!" I yelled, but he must not have heard me.

Just before it hit him, Sonic disappeared from next to me! I saw a blue streak of light flash past the boy, apparently taking the football with it, and back over to the Echidna, where Sonic was now standing, football in his hands and a huge smirk on his face. I ran over to the two, taking a quick glance at the awestruck toddler who had a very near miss with a black eye.

"That-was-amazing!" I panted as I got over to them.

The echidna just laughed, flexing an arm. "You should see us play tennis! I've got a wicked power serve!"

"She wasn't talking to you, Knucklehead!" Sonic teased.

"But she's seen you go way faster than that! What, so you don't even care about a three kilometer toss?" he said irritably.

"Both! What the heck? I don't get how _either_ of you did that, but…WHAT THE HECK?" I exclaimed.

"Am I missing something? You watch us beat up HUGE metal monsters without any more than 'you should be more careful! That one almost hit us!' and then you're impressed by football?" the short-tempered echidna speculated.

"What are you-"

Sonic sighed, "She doesn't remember anything." he said, face-palming.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Amy lost her memory and she can't remember any one or any thing; not since before yesterday, anyway." Sonic explained, turning to me. "By the way, this hot head is Knuckles."

I nodded. That was easy enough to remember-like Tails the two tailed fox-Knuckled the echidna with pointed fists.

"Are you serious?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Tails said it should be only temporary. I'll remember everything in a while, but for now I'm blank." I shrugged, trying not to get over-emotional again.

"But…why?"

"We don't know! She can't remember and none of us were there when-whatever it was-happened."

"Hmm…" he pondered for a moment, "That's weird."

"Wow! Really?" Sonic said sarcastically. Knuckles growled, but it only seemed to encourage Sonic, who just kept laughing until Knuckles finally lunged at him. They took turns wrestling each other to the ground, abandoning the football on the ground near me.

"Stop!" I said, not sure what to do to make them stop, but then realized they were laughing.

It didn't last for long, as Knuckles pinned Sonic and laughed. "Three times in a row! Why do you even bother?" he teased and they both got up and brushed the dirt off of themselves, laughing.

I was still kind of shocked at the random outburst, and Sonic laughed a little harder after noticing my dumbstruck expression. "Don't freak, Ames; we fight all the time."

"I wouldn't quite call it 'fighting' since you always loose." Knuckles teased.

"Okay, than what would _you_ call it?"

"Hmm…how bout PONING you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and returned his attention to me.

"Why couldn't you have just kept playing football? You know, like _normal_ people?"

Knuckles burst out laughing, nearly falling over gasping for breath, "Oh that's good! We're no where _near_ normal!" he said, still cracking up.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm up for football anyway." Sonic shrugged.

"Sure; we can be normal every now and then if we _want_." Knuckles said once he finished chuckling.

"Do I even know how to play football?" I asked as they got the ball and started backing in different direction.

Sonic shrugged, "I'm not sure," he tossed me the ball unexpectedly and I uncoordinatedly caught it, "throw it long and let's find out."

I threw it over his head and it wobbled through the air, not going very far past Knuckles, who backed up to catch it, even though he wasn't very far away any way. He threw it far past Sonic, who zoomed away ridiculously fast, returning right next to me in no more than a few seconds, giving a quick time-out hand signal to Knuckles, who I could hear groan as he collapsed in the grass.

"Okay, that wasn't too bad. Try again, but aim at the tree over there." He said, pointing across the field.

I took the ball and swung my arm back, about to release it when he grabbed my hand and stopped it from moving another centimeter. He pulled it back down in front of me to see my grip.

"Spread your fingers out a little first," he started, gently moving my fingers between the stitches to a somewhat better looking grip. He chuckled once, pulling my other hand over and holding it against his. "Huh. I never noticed how tiny your hands are." He pointed out, and I examined my hand, realizing it wasn't very much more than half the size of his, even if I was almost his height. "No wonder you can't hold the ball right."

I shot him a quick glare before he chuckled once more and returned to correctly aligning my fingers. After he was done and I shifted them slightly to make it more comfortable in my "tiny hand", I pulled my arm back up as he instructed, waiting for him to tell me to throw it. I ran his hand very slowly down my arm, shooting a chill up spine.

"Un-tense your muscles a little. Stay relaxed until you just about to let it go, then push the ball straight forward with all you've got." He instructed, positioning my arm to a much more natural-feeling way. His hands lingered on my shoulders for a moment until the electric current I felt with his touch began to fade and I relaxed. "Alright, show me what you've got." He said, sliding his grip from my arms and moving to my side.

I aimed towards the tree he had indicated, following his technique to send the ball slicing through the air with a much straighter path than the last time.

"Awesome!" he said, taking off to retrieve it before it collided with the unsuspecting tree. He returned within another second, offering a high-five. "Okay, my turn." He said, aiming the ball and throwing so it hit Knuckles straight in the chest. He jumped up, trying to catch the breath Sonic had knocked out of him. I gasped and shot a glare next to me at Sonic, who I could no longer find. He had disappeared to several yards away before I could even notice. "Amy! Watch where you aim!" he accused as Knuckles started walking over with a temperamental expression.

"What? I didn't-"

"I know you didn't mean to, but you can't try to aim so close to people when you're still learning!" he accused and Knuckles bought it, glaring back and forth between the two of us and finally stopping on me.

"What? That wasn't an accident; it was-"

"On purpose?" He finished for me, easily taking over and grabbing one of my arms behind my back. "Maybe Sonic taught you too well." He joked.

"But no! It was-"

He didn't let me finish, as he easily put me into a gentle headlock. "What? Better aim than you expected?" he teased, but I saw a smirk flash across his face, "Play along and I'll take it easy on Sonic." He offered and I allowed a quick smirk before deciding to go along.

I chocked a few times, "Please stop," I pretended to struggle, although he made it obvious I could have without getting away from his iron grip, "I-c-can't breath!" I coughed and Sonic zoomed over.

"Stop, Knuckles! Don't hurt her; it was me!" he defended, and Knuckles dropped me without hesitation to the ground, grabbing Sonic instead and tussling his hair roughly.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Knuckles exclaimed, letting him drop beside me.

"Why you little-"

"Ah-ah! Language!" Knuckles kept teasing as Sonic growled, standing up and offering me a hand. He pulled me up so quickly that I ended up pressed against him. I tried to step away and give him a little space, but realized he was holding me that way, trying to catch my gaze in his firm eyes.

"I can't believe you were in on it." He accused, but I was too captivated by his stare to from actual words, so I just stood silent, so painfully close to him to not be completely touching. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What?" I asked, still completely under the spell of his deep green eyes.

"You have to forgive me when you remember everything."

"For…for what?"

His eyes turned from serious to…disappointment. "You'll know what I mean soon. Please don't make me say it.

There was a nagging deep in my head that made me think I should ask before I agreed, but his gaze was just so intense, and the thought seemed so far away. And he was right here. "I promise." I said, before my sense could stop the words from breaking free of my lips.

Everyone review for the next chapter!

**Okay guys, didn't see any reviews last time So let's get some feedback here before I update for no one again. I don't want to keep publishing if I don't know if anyone's reading, so either let me know you're there or I might not keep posting if no ones there. I know how to check my traffic, so no fooling me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The echidna, Knuckles, came back to the house with us, pestering me with questions all the way.

"So you really didn't remember _me?_" he would ask.

"No; I didn't remember _anything_."

"Or your own name?"

"No; I didn't remember _anything_."

"Or even _Sonic_?"

"No; I didn't-remember-ANYTHING!"

"Hmph…not even Cream or Cheese?"

I groaned; this would be a long walk. We walked into a shadow, but it was strange since there weren't any trees around us. I screamed as a strong grip went around my waist, but stopped when I realized it was Sonic, who had grabbed me suddenly and zipped over out of the shade. I looked back and saw some sort of metal grabby claw thing right where I had been only a millisecond earlier.

"Wait here." He said firmly, setting me down and zooming back to the spot where Knuckles had just punched and destroyed the coil with one blow.

"Hahaha! You pesky hedgehog; you may have saved your precious Amy, but now that I have your attention, let's see if you can stop my latest scheme!" A sudden voice thundered from above, where I saw the shadow had been cast by a giant floating compound of some sort.

"I'm not in the mood, Egghead!" Sonic shouted towards the fortress.

"Well, I'm sure none of the unsuspecting pedestrians of station square are for what I've got planned either, but too bad for all of you! O-ho-ho-ho!" The levitating base then flew away towards the city and I heard Sonic curse under his breath.

"Knuckles, you stay with Amy; I have to go stop Eggman. I'll meet you back at the house in a little bit." He instructed, zooming after the strange machine before either of us could object.

Knuckles smirked at my dumbstruck expression, "I bet you don't remember ole Eggman either, do you?"

"Well, considering I remember NOTHING and NO ONE since yesterday, NO!"

He chuckled, "Well, he's just some lunatic who's always causing trouble and trying to get rid of Sonic. Usually you're the one between both of those things in one, so he captures you a lot."

"Okay, is my life always this strange?"

"Yep, pretty much." I groaned and dropped my face to my hands. Knuckles laughed, coming to stand a little closer and pulled me along back down the path. "You know, Sonic'll be done with him and back home _before_ us at this rate."

"Oh goody, another insane thing! At least you haven't tried to convince me of something ridiculous…yet."

He chuckled, "like what?"

"Like…Sonic kept telling me about this freaky giant hammer thing that nobody even understands but me, but I think he was making it up. I mean…how would I just get some random giant hammer out of no where?"

He burst into a fit of laughter, confirming how ridiculous it sounded, "So you don't remember your hammer?"

"Oh great, so now you're in on it!"

"No, I love this! Now I have NO reason to be afraid of you!"

"Ugh!" I groaned as he continued pulling me down the path back to the house.

A week had passed and now I didn't know what was real or wasn't. They kept telling me things about Amy, or me I guess, but I wasn't sure which they were messing with me about or which were real. They described me so eccentrically and I wasn't sure if I could even trust what they were saying. Right now I felt small and helpless and I wanted to talk as little as possible, but the Amy they kept saying I was sounded exactly the opposite. I woke up trying to remember anything they were saying, though I knew it was pointless, the same way I had fallen asleep. It was still night time, probably around 3 or 4:00, but I was fully awake.

I tried so hard to remember everything the headache from that awful day started growing again, though it hadn't completely left ever since the moment I woke up in the alley. I twisted my fingers in my hair, clutching my throbbing scalp like I was trying to hold all the pieces together so it didn't explode. I squeezed my eyes tightly, my lip quivering since all the pestering thoughts wouldn't leave me alone and kept the pounding growing steadily. I nearly screamed as I shot up in the bed when a hand fell gently over mine on my head. My eyes had by now adjusted to the darkness and I saw Sonic jump back a step, hands in the air as if showing he meant no harm.

"Sorry; did I wake you?" he whispered. I shook my head, one hand still clutching the throbbing knot on one side. "I…I thought I heard you, so I wanted to come make sure you were okay. Are you?"

I didn't respond, rather just averting my eyes as not to get trapped in his gaze. He took a seat next to me and very slowly and carefully put his arms around me, pulling me into his lap.

"My head's been hurting ever since I woke up and couldn't remember anything, but it hasn't been this bad." I tried to suppress a whimper through my shaky lips.

He stayed quiet for a minute, holding me tighter and tighter until I was completely against him. We stayed still and silent for a few minutes and I gradually adjusted to the awesome pressure on my head. I slowly stopped shaking, even though the headache didn't die down very much.

"Why is it…that you're always with me? I can't remember any time when you haven't been with me since you found me that day pretty much." I asked quiet.

"Because I want to make it up to you."

"What?"

"It was before that day, you wouldn't remember it yet, but…I wasn't there when you needed me. I don't want that to happen again. And I don't want you to be mad at me when you do remember everything."

"But what did you do?"

He waited a moment, "Please don't make me tell you, Amy. It'll be bad enough when you remember."

I sighed and leaned into his arms, falling asleep just like that despite the horrible migraine. But it only got worse in my dreams as every memory that had seemed so out of reach before, every experience and name and feeling I'd ever had came through me in my dreams. And I could remember everything again. Including the reason all of this had happened in the first place, which wasn't something I would be too fast to forgive Sonic for.

**A/N: Please review you guys! I haven't gotten much feedback on this story, and my traffic is WAY more than one person (which is how many reviews I got last chapter .) I just checked and I've had 41 hits and 33 visitors on the last chapter alone, so that's kind depressing Anyway, check out "Sonic X Bloopers" if you haven't; it's HILARIOUS! Thanks for reading and hope for some feedback this time **


	5. Chapter 5

The past week, Sonic had cared so much! He was there whenever I turned around and I kept wondering what he could have possibly done to make me _not_ forgive him once I knew. The answer now was so plain it hurt! The edges so clear and sharp that they practically cut gashes in the rest of my memory, making sure I only paid attention to that one particular thought, no matter how much I didn't want to. But there was really nothing to think about; I knew what had happened and it hadn't been an accident. He had _wanted_ to make me leave and when I finally did, he got worried.

If something happened to me that would probably just make it easier for him; he could leave whenever he felt like it or stay gone for a long time and not have to worry about my incisive nagging or lecture when he got back. But he came looking for me anyway and he wanted me to forgive him only because he was just that vain. Letting his self-proclaimed girlfriend get lost or kidnapped or even die would be a pretty bad image on Earth's and Mobius's favorite hero. And if I was fine, he would just have to face the nagging all over again. So he came to make sure I was okay. And that's the only reason why. He had told me himself that he didn't care; saying the words right to my face without shame! For me to leave him alone and back off and that he just didn't care. So I ran away crying because I didn't want to cause him any more trouble.

I went to see Rouge and the two of us went skating. She always knew how to make someone feel better, how it was better to stay angry and get closure than to just lie about it and make you feel better. Rouge knew how that sort of thing worked; loving someone who doesn't love you. How you didn't _want_ to get over it so much as you wanted to talk about it. So she was a good friend.

I skated way past when she had left, since she preferred places with more…heat than just fun. But it was fine with me if she went out for a drink while I stayed and skated. I wouldn't call myself especially graceful or anything, but I was fast and that was all that really mattered to me. I loved the blaring music ringing in my ears and waiting till I was only inches from a wall before making a sharp turn, swaying my hips to weave around other skaters who couldn't keep up with the pace I set, and standing on only one foot to dip low and increase my speed even more while rounding a turn. When I fell I got back up before I had the chance to stop moving and when I got tired I pushed myself to go even faster, ignoring the throbbing muscles in my legs.

Finally, some time around midnight, I fell too hard and I was too tired to go any further. I got up anyway, turned in the skates for my shoes, and headed home. Alone in the dark. But I had to wonder, should I even be going where I knew I wasn't wanted. The answer came to be a firm no as I had no say in the matter. It was all up to the man in the alley. The one who took my hammer before I had the chance to enlarge its molecules and make it too heavy for him to wield. The one who hit me in the back of the head so hard that I immediately passed out, causing my memory to fail me in the first place when I woke up. The one Sonic had heard me yelling to be saved from and ran right by in the process. The man who Sonic hadn't cared to save me from.

My eyes shot opened without my consent as my most recent memory, other than the ones from the past week, replayed before my very eyes as if it had just happened. I screamed once, but not for very long since I quickly came to enough sense to stop it. Ella came in first, followed shortly by Cream and Cheese and Tails right behind them, coming over to figure out why I had screamed and what was wrong, since my eyes were unable to hold back the inevitable tears.

"Are you okay, dear?" Ella asked kindly.

"I'm fine, it's just…" their eyes were all on me, waiting for the words I was almost certain they already knew, "I never thought it would hurt this much to remember everything." I whispered, wishing the words weren't real. That _I_ wasn't real! And that none of this had ever happened.

All throughout the day I thought about the chain of memories that had swam smoothly through my head that night and how unreal it felt that anything had ever happened to me. Every memory seemed fuzzy now; I could remember, but it wasn't all completely _there_; like a puzzle with a few missing pieces. I kept waiting to wake up from this part of the dream, but I wouldn't because I couldn't because it was no longer a dream. Everything was real again, no matter how horribly fake it seemed.

Sonic seemed to be avoiding the inevitable, having left for a long run that morning and staying gone for as long as he could. But he would have to face me at some point and I knew what it would come down to when he did. So I prepared myself too. I went to see Rouge again and she helped me figure out the next few pieces of the puzzle and I decided how to make them fit in to what I already had built.

I told everyone I had been planning this before I lost my memory and that I had meant to tell them some time that week, but of course I hadn't remembered to. The only difference was that now they didn't have as much warning. So they were filled in and I was ready to move on. I waited outside for Sonic to get back. I waited in the front yard and out by the pool and even on the roof, but he wanted to hold this out for as long as he could. I could tell he knew what was going to come, but didn't want to face it. That evening he came back.

"I think we need to talk." I said, very careful not to reveal all the misery built up underneath the words.

"I thought we might today." He said, a knowing and sorrowful expression clear on his face. "You remember now, don't you?" he asked quietly, stroking my hair gently. I caught his hand and pushed it away a little.

"Yes, I do."

"Amy, you know I'm sorry, right? I didn't-"

"You didn't _what_, Sonic? You didn't think I'd care? That you could just leave me alone AGAIN? Or was it that _you_ didn't care?"

"Amy I-"

"I know you're sorry, and that I promised to forgive you, but…you've broken promises to me…that really mattered. Do you remember when we first wen back to Mobius, and you promised me you would never leave me again?"

He looked down, seeming to fear my gaze. I didn't want to hurt him but…I knew I had to be strong. No matter how much I wanted to just give in and forgive him, just like I always did. "Yes. I remember." He said.

"Then why did you always leave me? I gave you space, didn't I? I let you go when you wanted to, but…you were never there, whether I needed you or not."

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't know…"

I sighed, trying with all of my might to not cry. "I'll make you a deal, okay?"

"What?"

"I'll keep my promise and forgive you, but only if…you don't. I'm going to make it easy for you; I'm leaving and I'm going to live with Rouge now and I'll forgive you as long as you completely illuminate your promise and you _will_ leave me. All the time."

"Amy, please don't! I promise I'll-"

"The only promise you can make if your ever want me to forgive you is…that you won't complicate things anymore. The only way you won't be hurting me is…if you're not with me."

He was silent for a long time, a look of devastation on his face. I quickly turned my eyes, unable to bear the sight of his pained expression and the knowledge that _I_ had caused it. "I'm sorry, Amy." He finally said.

"Me too." That was the final thing I said to Sonic the Hedgehog that night. And hopefully for a long time.

Everyone read the A/N!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Okay guys, I know that's totally depressing, but it's not the end! You can stop now sure, but I will be doing a sequel! I thought about just adding more chapters to this story, but it doesn't exactly fit in with the beginning plot line, rather than shifting into another idea, so I thought a sequel would be more fitting than just some more chapters. I'll publish it whenever I get the first chapter written, which should be pretty soon, so yeah. Anyway, the sequel will be called "If You Seek Amy" so you can look for it on the archive pretty soon here. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'd love to get some final reviews on this story; the more I get the sooner I'll post new story. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you will like part two.**


End file.
